Be Mine
by strynine
Summary: Sequel of Black Card. kelanjutan hubungan Mark dan Taeyong setelah permainan "Who is The King". NCT Taemark! Seme!Taeyong Uke!Mark. DLDR


**Be Mine**

 **Sequel of Black Card**

Taeyong, Lee x Mark, Lee

NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT

 **BxB! AU! Don't read if you don't like! Typo(s) everywhere.**

" _Hyung_! Berikan kepadaku."

Mark menoleh saat Jaemin memanggilnya. Pemuda tersebut melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk memberikan bola yang ada ditangannya. Namun karena kelengahan Mark, bola yang ada ditangannya dengan mudah direbut oleh lawannya.

Mark hanya melihat bola itu dibawa pergi menuju area pertahanannya. Matanya mengikuti arah bola itu melayang kearah ring milih teamnya. Tidak ada inisiatif darinya untuk mengejar bola tersebut.

Disisi lain, Jeno dan Haechan ber _high five_ ria setelah berhasil menyamakan kedudukan skor mereka. Jaemin yang melihat itu hanya menggerutu kesal, mengumpati Mark sepuasnya. Ia berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan. Lalu ia duduk dipinggir lapangan dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Jeno _mendrible_ bolanya, mendekati Mark yang masih terdiam ditengah lapangan. Ia melempar bola tersebut kearah Mark-berniat untuk menyadarkan temannya- namun dengan muda ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Mark.

" _Are you okay_ , hyung?"

Mark menangkap botol minum yang dilempar Haechan. Ia meletakkan bola basket tersebut di kakinya, lalu tangannya membuka botol tersebut. Meminum isi botol tersebut dalam sekali tegukan.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Ia meremas botol tersebut, lalu dilemparkan kearah dimana Jaemin sedang duduk. Ia kembali fokus ke dua teman yang ada didepannya saat suara Jaemin terdengar. Lebih baik ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalau dia ngambek, aku tidak mau ikut turun tangan."

"Kau bilang seperti itu, kenyataannya kau juga akan turun tangan. Mana mau teman 'kesayangannya' dalam mood buruk terus."

Jeno memberi _glare_ kepada Haechan yang hanya dianggap Haechan sebuah angin lalu. "Ah begitu. Lalu kau bagaimana, Hyuck? Masih berharap bersama kakaknya Mark?"

Mark tertawa saat Haechan memukul bahu Jeno tanpa ampun. Ia ingin menghentikan pertikaian tersebut, namun diurungkannya karena sebuah alasan. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat Jeno dinistakan oleh temannya itu.

Mark menyingkirkan tangan seseorang yang berada dibahunya. Ia yakin itu tangan dari Jaemin, biasanya jika Jaemin sedang marah dengannya ia akan menepuk bahunya untuk memanggilnya.

Mark berdecak kesal saat tangan tersebut kembali berada dibahunya. Ia sedikit menghentakkan tangan tersebut, lalu membalikkan badannya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah saat tahu siapa orang yang berada didepannya.

"Taeyong _hyung_?"

"Ya Haechan- _ah_ , Jeno- _ah_! Mark pulang denganku, boleh?"

Haechan dan Jeno menghentikan perdebatan mereka saat nama mereka diserukan. Mereka berdua menatap bingung Mark yang sudah berada dirangkulan Taeyong. Sejak kapan Taeyong datang kesini?

"Bawa saja Mark _hyung_ pergi jauh, _hyung_! Kami tidak keberatan sama sekali! Kau tidak mengembalikannya pun kami juga tidak masalah!"

"Diam kau, Jaem!"

"Bawa saja, _hyung_. Tapi jangan lupa bawakan kami kabar baik!"

Taeyong terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Haechan. Ia mengerti dengan baik apa yang dimaksud anak tersebut. Sedangkan pria disampingnya hanya menatap teman-temannya datar.

"Okay. _Come on_ , Mark."

.

.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, _hyung_?"

Mata Mark melirik Taeyong yang sedang fokus dengan jalan didepannya. Sudah setengah jam lebih mereka berada didalam mobil yang entah akan membawa mereka berdua kemana-tepatnya Mark yang tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh hyung-nya ini.

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau juga tidak akan menyesal ikut denganku."

Mark mendengus kesal saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong. "Kau sudah berkata sebanyak tiga kali dalam waktu setengah jam ini, hyung. Tidak bisakah langsung to the point?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Bersabarlah sedikit, Mark. Dan bisakah kau berhenti berbicara? Jika tidak aku akan mengunci bibirmu itu."

Mark mencebik bibirnya. Berbicara dengan Taeyong yang sedang fokus menyetir merupakan kesalahannya. Lebih baik ia diam sampai di tempat tujuan.

Setelah 15 menit suasana hening menguasai didalam mobil tersebut, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud oleh Taeyong. Taeyong membuka _seatbelt_ nya, badannya menghadap Mark yang sibuk melihat keluar. Ia tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengusak pelan rambut Mark.

"Ayo keluar."

Taeyong keluar dari mobilnya, ia berjalan ke sisi mobilnya yang lain dan membuka pintu untuk Mark. Mark tersenyum kecil sebelum keluar dari mobil tersebut. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Sudah lama aku ti-ya _hyung_! Mau kemana?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Tangannya terus menarik Mark, menyuruh pemuda tersebut mengikuti langkahnya. Mark pun hanya menurut keinginan Taeyong. Ia sedang tidak ingin ribut dengan hyungnya.

"Aish _hyung_! Kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja."

Mark menghentakkan kakinya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Sudah lima menit mereka berjalan disekitar padang ilalang, namun Taeyong terus melangkahkan kakinya. Yang sekarang Mark pikirkan, Taeyong ingin membawanya kemana? Setaunya disini hanya ada hamparan tumbuhan ilalang.

"Kau pasti belum kesini. Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini untuk pertama kalinya."

Taeyong melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tepi danau. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disana. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, memanggil Mark untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Mark masih terpana dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. Sejak kapan danau ini ada didaerah ini? Seingatnya, danau ini dulu tidak ada. Saat ia bermain bersama kakak dan teman-temannya ia tidak sampai menemukan danau. Tapi, sekarang?

"Mark. _Come here_!"

Mark tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Taeyong yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Daripada membuat Taeyong kesal, lebih baik ia segera mendekati pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taeyong, kakinya sengaja ia luruskan sehingga sepatunya menyentuh air.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar suara burung yang berkicauan, hembusan angin dan cipratan air yang dibuat oleh ujung kaki Mark. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ah tidak, mungkin hanya Taeyong yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Mark terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang sudah lama ia tidak lihat.

"Mark."

"Hm?"

Mark menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan mata Taeyong. Ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan, tidak ingin bertatap secara langsung dengan Taeyong. Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, Mark menyukai tatapan tersebut hanya saja ia terlalu gugup saat tatapan itu bertemu dengan matanya.

"Ya, _look at my eyes_!"

Taeyong menarik dagu Mark pelan, menghadapkan wajah Mark kehadapannya. Taeyong tersenyum lembut, sebelum ia kembali menarik dagu milik Mark dan membawa wajah Mark mendekat dengan wajahnya.

Mark membelalakkan matanya saat wajahnya sudah semakin dekat dengan wajah pria didepannya. Dengan refleks ia menutup matanya.

Mark kembali membuka matanya saat dirasa tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Tidak ada benda yang menempel dibibirnya. Namun ia sedikit tersentak saat Taeyong menatapnya dengan lembut dan berkata-

" _Je t`aime_."

Mark tidak bodoh. Ia mengerti bahasa tersebut dan ia mengetahui arti dari kalimat tersebut. Ia juga sering mendengar Wendy _noona_ mengatakan itu kepada kekasihnya. Ia juga sering mendengar cerita dari Jaemin jika Haechan selalu mengatakan kalimat itu dalam diam jika sedang bersama kakaknya. Dan sekarang Taeyong mengatakan kepadanya. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

" _Hyung_."

Taeyong tersenyum-kali ini senyumnya benar-benar membuat Mark gugup. Ia melepas tangannya yang berada di dagu Mark, namun beralih mengenggam kedua tangan Mark. Mengelus tangan Mark lembut, berharap dapat-sedikit-menenangkan Mark.

"Aku tidak ingin kita hanya sebagai partner sex. Kau pernah bilang denganku jika itu tidak masalah sama sekali bagimu karena kau menyukai kebebasan. Tapi aku tahu, kau tersiksa. Tersiksa jika kau bersama denganku. Kau selalu merasa jika dirimu tidak pantas berada disampingku."

Taeyong mengelus pipi Mark lembut. "Mungkin kau berpikir jika aku merasa kasian denganmu. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau bisa bertanya dengan kakakmu dan temanku yang lain."

Mark tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara. Pikirannya langsung kosong saat Taeyong mengatakan itu. Fokusnya sudah terpecah belah. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Senang? Sedih? Khawatir? Atau takut?

Mark merasakan bibir milik pria didepannya menempel di bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut. Ciuman yang berbeda dari ciuman mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Membuat Mark tersenyum kecil sebelum membalasnya.

Mereka terlalu larut dalam ciuman mereka hingga Mark mendorong pelan bahu Taeyong. Mark segera menghirup banyak oksigen-sungguh dia hampir kehilangan oksigen karena ciuman tersebut. Taeyong mengusak pelan rambut pirang Mark.

" _You_ ' _re_ _mine_."

Mark mendongak, menatap Taeyong lembut. " _I_ ' _m_ _yours_ , _hyung_."

Taeyong menarik Mark kedalam pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta kepadanya. Taeyong benar-benar bersyukur, Mark tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Dan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Mark berhasil-walau dengan cara yang-menurutnya-tidak pantas. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur.

Taeyong berjanji, ia akan menjaga Mark dengan baik. Dan ia juga berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya dan akan membahagiakannya.

 **E N D**

Ngeheee akhirnya selesai yuhuuu~

Oke ini sekuel dari **Black Card** ya, dan masih termasuk rikuesan dari **moccatwlv** wkwkwk

Gimana gimana? Serius ini ala kadarnya doang, aku bingung harus buat sekuel yang kayak gimana hngh

Oh ya, disini ada yang JohnJae shipper? Rencananya aku mau buat ff dengan pair Johnjae, tapi disini mereka bakal jadi crack pair ya wkwkwk dan bakal slight! Johnten wkwkwk /aku lagi gemes sama dua otp ini ugh/

Mungkin minggu depan aku publish /tolong jangan dipercaya dulu, biasanya aku sering ngaret waktu wkwkwk/

Okay udah dulu, semoga suka sama ceritanya ngehe wkwkwk

 **So, Wanna Review?**


End file.
